


Oliver

by NightlyDemons



Category: LGBTQ+ - Fandom
Genre: Anime(mention), Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Autobiography, Canon Trans Character, Cats, Depression, Diary/Journal, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Gender Issues, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Middle School, Military, Nonbinary Character, Other, Puberty, Rabbits, School, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Trans, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transphobia, Trust Issues, chinchilla, goldfish, house fire, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyDemons/pseuds/NightlyDemons
Summary: Imagine being uncomfortable in your own home, skin, and school. For me that’s my entire life. I’m not comfortable anywhere. I’m mocked, questioned, teased, bullied, and etc. The only people that care are my friends, girlfriend and case manager. My life is a mess.
Kudos: 3





	1. Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the names of people in the story except the first letter. So if any of my friends are reading, whoops.

I was in the girls bathroom. Fourth grade. I thought I peed my pants, so I went to the bathroom. I was uncomfortable sitting but it’s what I had to do. I look at my underwear to see what the damage was. Blood. Blood was all over my mid thighs, pants, and underwear. 

I panicked. My hands started shaking. My breath hitched. I was lost, uncomfortable, and I didn’t know what to do. We had an assembly in third grade about this but I thought I was another lie to scare us about adulthood. Even though some girls said they were excited. I was young and selfish.

I started crying. I was one of the last ones in my class to start their period. Some told me I’m not missing anything and others told me I was missing out. I didn’t see how this could be exciting. 

Someone walked in. I sniffled. Knock. Knock. “Dear, are you alright?” A voice I recognized as the secretary said. “Y-Yeah.” I said wiping my face with my sleeve. “Your teacher said you’ve been gone for 10 minutes. So she called to look for you.” 

That day was rough for me. I remember short bits of that day but remember all of that. It was the day my life twisted before my eyes. 

I remember when I got home I told my mom that something felt off about me. She brushed it off and said you’ll learn to be comfortable with your period. To this day I dread having it. It’s like a nightmare that is happening at that very moment.


	2. Anchored

I joined an LGBTQ+ group the ending of last year. I became more aware of members in my small town in Ohio. In the group they knew me as a panoramic, asexual, transboy named Oliver. In the group no one was questioned for who they are. The leaders names are Will, a gay man, and Stacy, a straight ally. Stacy was the original starter of the group. She made the group after her daughter came out as bi and her husband being homophobic she wanted a place for LGBTQ+ members to feel wanted. Stacy and I became super close. She asked if I would like to become a leader. I told her I thought it would be better if allies and adult members were leaders. Then I posted a rant about how I had money for a binder but didn’t have anyone who could or would buy one and she messaged me. Asking if she could buy one for me, I hesitated then gave in. The next time I saw her I gave her a hug, at the time I didn’t have my wallet with me, so I paid her back at group and today she told me that my binder was waiting for me after quarantining was finished.


	3. Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry

I apologize for the lack of updates. I’m fresh out of ideas and my memory is shit so I can’t think of anything to write about, then on top of that I’m all out of inspiration to do anything right now. Staying at home has made me loose the motivation to do anything right now. I’m constantly dead-named and dead gendered, I’m even too tired to talk to anyone, I just hide in my cave called a room(and bathroom).

Okay, I’m gonna stop before I start rambling. 

I’m sorry, Oliver.


End file.
